


Second Sight, Second Chance Part 2

by acidtiger



Series: Second Sight, Second Chance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtiger/pseuds/acidtiger
Summary: This is my first fanfic so feedback is very much desired. I wrote this series after a marathon of the audio books and movies over December/Xmas break.I'm also new to the site, so if I've messed up on the tags, etc,  please let me know.DISCLAIMER: The Wizarding World and it's inhabitants belong to the literary goddess that is JK Rowling. I take no credit for them. Pippa and her family are my small homage to JK's greatness.Pippa and Severus are now living together in Cokeworth.* How will their friends and family react to their relationship?* What is Pippa going to do with her life now that she's graduated from Hogwarts?





	1. The Post

            “I'm just about done with lunch.” Pippa called out from the kitchen. “Would like you like to take it in the garden? It's such a nice day out.”

            “I have a garden?” Severus asked, his expression hinting a touch of surprise. He had just come in from collecting the day’s post from a tawny owl. Gone was his nearly ever present black coat, replaced with an aged thick leather apron he wore in the lab.  He shed the heavy protective cover and draped it over the back of a chair.

            “You do now.” She explained while setting their meal on a tray. “I was done fixing up the inside of the house, so I moved to the outside.”

            He followed her outside, where the tiny back yard had indeed been transformed into a small, yet intimate green space. The area was a riot of colour from flowering plants and shrubs. Insects buzzed around busily at work. It had rained some time during the night and droplets of water still clung to everything.  With a simple and wordless wave of his wand he dried the table and chairs for them.

            “It's not all just decoration, either.” she added proudly, setting the tray down on the table so she could gesture to an area under the kitchen window.  “You’ll have a fresh supply on hand. There's dittany, chamomile, feverfew and lavender. I tried aconite, but...” she craned her head to around him, “I don't think it's doing so well.”

            “When did you find time for all this?” he asked, clearly impressed, as he pulled out a chair for her to sit into. Once seated, he joined her at the small white wrought iron table.

            “And just how did you imagine I spent my time while you were busy with your nose in a cauldron?” she asked playfully, pouring them both a cup of tea.

            “Witch things?” he offered artlessly.

            “Witch things?” She gave him a bemused look before taking a sip of her tea.  “And what pray-tell would witch things be? On second thought, don't tell me, I will likely just get cross.”

            He was thankful for not having to elaborate. Though she had been with him since leaving Hogwarts at the end of term, parts of their relationship still mystified him.  It had been decades since he had to deal so closely with the fairer sex. Even then, things with Lily had been easier, they had practically grown up together.  He found, when their conversations strayed from familiar things; Hogwarts, magic, his passions, things were prone to go downhill.

            “You have mail.” He pointed out to distract her from his unwise comment.

            He was successful, and distracted she was, since she had not yet received mail at his home and here were no less than four letters.

            “Interesting. One for me and three addressed to the both of us.” This made her smile of course, and her curiosity was piqued. Joint mail.  Her happiness over such a small thing amused her. Reaching up to her hair, fingers combed through the long curly strands distractedly.

            He watched in silence, drinking his tea, as she opened the letter that had been addressed solely to her. His brows arched as her smile faded, a peaky hue rising in her cheeks.  As she set the letter back down quickly, he asked with a touch of concern, “Bad news?”

            “My N.E.W.T.s I can't read it.”

            “Don't be foolish. You spent considerable effort preparing for your exams.  Frankly, I was more than a little impressed that you succeeded at all your lessons, extra help and found time to woo your reluctant teacher.” He gave her a sidelong glance with a wry grin. “A true credit to your house. I suppose, in retrospect, in that matter, you showed every bit the cunning, ambition and resourcefulness of any Slytherin.”

            She couldn't help but laugh, “From you, I will take that as nothing but a compliment.”

            “I meant it as one.”

            She smacked him on the arm lightly with one of the envelopes. “Had I been Slytherin though, you may have doubted the purity of my motives.” she pointed out.  “I might make a similar case for you having all the qualities typical of a Ravenclaw as well.”

            “With age and wisdom, yes, perhaps. Things have changed a lot since I donned the sorting hat.” he set his teacup down, taking a deep breath to stave off dark memories.

            “And just think how more familiar I would have acted towards you, had we been in the same house.”

            He made a mock look of suffering. “I would have surely been dismissed.”

            The exchange had helped to improve her anxiety, though she did not turn back to her grades just yet.

            Seeing she was returning to her more lighthearted self, he offered. “The other letters first then? Give you a moment to gather your wits.”  That letter would have a great impact on her future, he saw no need to rush it now though, they weren't going anywhere. He slid a plain looking square of parchment from a white envelope.

            She watched his dark eyes flit right to left as he read, with little to not hint on his face of its contents. When he finished, he passed it to her. “I will leave that one entirely up to you.”

            “Dinner, at my parents?” She said. Dread crept back into her face. She had given him only the basics of the exchange with her parents and left out her brother's tantrum.

            “I would really like for you to meet them. Re-meet, I suppose, in my mum's case at least.  I think it would be best if it was just them though, first go around. My brother didn't exactly take the news well. I've been careful to plan my visits to see them when he's out at work.”

            He nodded. “Let me guess, he thought I had plied you with a love potion.” Somehow managing to exaggerate his usual drawl. “Amusing, as it's more likely the reverse is true.”  His words trailed off into a smile though, hoping to be spared another swat. He handed her the other letter to open as to occupy her hands.

            She opened it and read over the contents quickly. Her brow creased and the corners of her mouth turned down. “You read it.” she said simply.

            “The Malfoys?”

            “I didn't realize you had kept in touch with them.”

            “I haven't.” his gaze still on the letter. “I would speculate the scene at Malfoy Manor is quite bleak these days. Supporters of the Dark Lord, betrayers of the Dark Lord. Strikes on both side of the score card for them. I can't imagine there is a social circle they'd still be welcomed in, wealthy or not.

            “And they want to have us over for dinner?” she asked, curious and repulsed at the same time. The Malfoys' dance with the devil had been far more intimate than Severus', as far as she knew at least.

            “Seems we have another invitation to debate then.”

            “Why would they even want to know me.”

            “Lucius and I are.” He paused and corrected himself. “Lucius and I were friends once, and I told you about the part I played with helping Draco. Narcissa owes me a debt.  Perhaps in their backwards way of thinking, they feel they are doing us a favour.” he explained. “I don't imagine they entertain much these days. The polite thing to do would be to accept.”

            “I'll think about it.” it was the best she could do for now. “And the last letter?” she asked, not wanting to linger too long on the idea of a Death Eater dinner party.

            “Hmm? Yes.” he pulled the slip of parchment from its envelope. “There's going to be a statue dedication at Hogwarts, for Order and DA members.“ His lips pursed slightly as he read the details. “Am I to assume you would like us to attend?” For some reason the idea of it made him think of the incident with his Slytherin scarf, more emotional sentimentality.

            “Well, if you feel comfortable bringing me. It would appear word has gotten around and some are wanting to see if I have a third eye or I've been cursed or something.”

            “Don't joke about that.” With a touch of sharpness, and it was clear that he was referring to the latter. “If memory serves me correctly, I taught you Defense in your second year. I am sure that I stressed the incredible seriousness of the Unforgivables.  There are just some things we do not make light of.” His tone transported her back to his dungeon classroom and she felt as if she was twelve years old again.

            “Of course not. But, you know what I meant.” She took a long drink from her teacup, not looking at him though she could feel his gaze still on her.

            Finally, breaking the silence, “It would appear we have a rather full social calendar now.” He remarked.

            “I really would love for you to meet my parents.” She reiterated. “I think you'd like them.” She added hopefully.

            “And the Malfoys?” not displaying any real desire in either way.

            “I'd be lying if I didn't have some reservations about it. What if they're snobbish to me? I'm not a pure blood.”  
            “Nor I.” he reminded her.

            “But you were all in Slytherin together.”

            “You will be just fine.  I won't allow them to be anything but courteous hosts.”  He didn't need the Malfoys, if anything, they needed him. Over his dead body would they insult her or make her feel like anything less than the remarkable witch she was.

            “Draco will probably be there as well, and possibly this fiancée I have heard rumour of.” He tried to make this sound like a selling point.

            “Oh joy.” She murmured, not seeing this as a plus at all.

            He couldn't help but chuckle. “I am sure with all that has happened, he has changed.  You're being a little narrow minded, aren't you?  You'd be the first to come to my defense if needed.  If you can see fit to fall in love with me after what I've told you, I am sure you can stomach his company for a few hours. From what I can remember of his fiancée, she is kinder soul than any of them. Not a Death Eater bone in her body.” he then added as an afterthought. “And weren't you saying something the other day about how I should be trying to form new connections now that I'm such a changed man. You could stand to have someone to talk to besides the paintings and myself.”

            “Oh sure, use my own words against me.” she said in a deadpan tone that was entirely too much like his own.

            “Just more of that Slytherin duplicity you love so much.” he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling just noticeably.

            She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she reached out to take up the letters, though not to swat him with.

            “I suppose that’s all decided then, dinner with the Malfoys, my parents and a get together at Hogwarts.” she said, neatly stacking the letters in a little pile.

            “And your N.E.W.T.s?” No, he hadn't forgotten. He was a little ashamed to admit that he had an selfish interest in them as well. In her Potions grade, at least, as it would reflect his skill as well as hers.

            “Just like a Band-Aid, fast and...” she murmured and then slide it across the table to him.

            “You look first, please.”

            He acquiesced and opened the letter, looking over its contents. “Three  Outstandings, two Exceeds Expectations and an Acceptable.

            “Potions?” she asked, chewing her bottom lip.

            “Outstanding.”

            She let out the breath she had been holding. “I can't take all the credit, of course, I had an excellent teacher.” she said with a tiny smile.

            “I had a very attentive student.” he murmured and took her hand gently in his, kissing the back of it affectionately. “Anything less, of course, and I would have had to send you back to your parents.” his dark eyes twinkled in amusement.


	2. Malfoy Manor

            “What is that you're reading?” Severus asked her as he entered the sitting room only to find her pouring over a stack of books.

            “A little light research before our engagement this evening.” she replied, setting aside a particularly large and dusty looking book.

            “Research, for a dinner party?” Her ability to baffle him at least once a day had not failed.  Nonetheless, he was intrigued.

            “Yes, on the Malfoys. Their family tree, prominent members, contributions to the Wizarding World, etcetera.” Realizing the time, she moved from the couch to head upstairs to get ready. “I need to start getting ready.”

            She had done more than just read up on the Malfoys in preparation for the visit.  She was determined to look her best, for Severus' sake as well as her own.  Her hope was a well-groomed exterior would only serve to better their first impressions of her. It was also their first time out as a couple, so she had put extra needless pressure on herself. With each outfit, she tried on she would ask his opinion. His words fell on deaf ears though, as she didn’t seem to be paying much attention to what he said either way.  Visions of her old self danced around in the back of her subconscious, less than thoughtful words from the past tugged at her brain, distorting her opinions.

            Feeling that anything too Muggle would work against her, she took great care to pick something that was, while prudent, still true to herself.  She had decided on a dark red velvet dress with a high collar and a hem that fell past her knees. The sleeves were long and fitted at the top, but the cuffs were long and flowing at the wrist. She had also put considerable effort into her hair, which she felt to be her best physical quality. The sides had been braided and wrapped around her head like a crown. While along the rest of it was left to flow lose and carefree. A green velvet ribbon, a nod to her hosts, had been woven throughout the braid.

            At some point during her tizzy, and she hadn't even noticed, he had gotten dressed as well. Her outfit was a sharp contrast to his, which was black and fitted, crisp and perfect, as was his norm. He wore his long black coat, black trousers and black shoes. The only variance of hue being the shock of white at his neck and wrists.  His wardrobe, or lack there of, did not fall in the realm of things she wished to help him improve on.  While she did feel, he could use a bit more colour, she loved what she believed to be his somewhat accidental sense of fashion sense.  Were she to allow herself to put it in such gauche terms, she found it _hot_.

            She had been allowed to help him in one regard, her completely self-indulging and self-serving guilty pleasure of brushing his hair.  It was soft and fine, so different from her thick and wiry locks, and she never tired of touching it.  The simple act captivated her so that the brush was hastily set aside.  Without warning, her fingers were quickly working to undo his coat buttons. Her quick change in mood threatened to make them late for dinner.

 

* * *

 

            They apparated to the grounds of the Manor together, Severus having been there many times before. Offering her his arm, he placed his hand on hers, giving it a gentle and supportive squeeze.  Pippa was struck by the size and Victorian grandeur of the country home. Never had she been to such a place before.

            The remarkable heavy wooden door to the manor was adorned with an oversized and somewhat ostentatious metal knocker in the form of an Ouroboros. Only a moment or two after they knocked, the hurried tapping of heels on marble could be heard drawing nearer. It was quickly followed by the groan of the door as it opened, revealing Narcissa Malfoy; the lady of the house.

            She looked as put together as ever, the effects of the last few years having not impacted on her demeanour one bit. All things considered, she was every bit the vision of a lady of refinement.

            “Severus, my dear! Come in, come in.” Her smile seemed genuine enough, her tone warm and welcoming. Ice blue eyes then turned on the young witch at his side. “And just look at you, what an angel you are.”  she added with a slightly mothering edge to it. Narcissa stepped aside to let them in, the heavy door closing behind the pair with a dull thud.

            Having nothing to compare it to, Pippa had to assume she wasn't being disingenuous. She hoped. She had promised to give them the benefit of the doubt. Pippa had decided to take the very logical and imperial approach towards her hosts; collect data, formulate a theory and then work to prove or disprove it.

            Severus exchanged his pleasantries with Narcissa as she led them through the large and empty foyer to what was meant to be a cozy sitting room. All eyes were on Pippa as they entered. They had been seated when the three entered the room, the men quickly stood in formality.

            “Severus! Good of you to come.” Lucius said as he strode over to shake his old friend’s hand firmly. He had managed to pull himself together in the years since the war as well, no longer the haggard looking shell of a man that had endured the fury of Voldemort and the Wizengamot.

            “And you brought your...friend, too. Wonderful.”  His calculating grey eyes lingered on Pippa, looking her over with an assessing manner. “We had heard you had company for the summer. Good for you, good for you.”  It was clear he was choosing his words very carefully regarding his connection to the young witch.

            “Lucius.” Severus' voice had resumed its usual rigid and reserved tone.  It had been awhile since she had heard him speak with such stiffness, it was not the way he spoke with her anymore. “Very kind of you to have us. But, where are my manners.” He slipped his arm around the small of her back, hand resting on her hip.  “Let me introduce Miss Pippa Courtland. As I am sure it is on your minds, but as you are fair too polite to ask.” He stressed the word polite, as if to warn them that they would do well to continue to act just so. “She was indeed a student of mine at Hogwarts, though since graduated, and her blood ties are of no ones’ concern but her own.” He hoped that would put the subject to rest.  A leopard could only change so many spots.

            Lucius laughed, clapping Severus on the shoulder affectionately, “Come now, Severus, it is a new world, yes? Such things are no longer of concern...” Despite his words there was a small female sounding sniff of disagreement from the back of the room.

            “Please, sit. Make yourself at home.” Narcissa motioned to the antique armchairs and chaise in the room.

            It was Draco that stepped forward next, extending his hand towards his old head of house. “Good to see you again, Sir...Severus?” He seemed torn at how to address him.

            “It takes awhile getting to used to.” Pippa said with a little smile, hoping to find some common ground to ease the nerves she was feeling.

            While still shaking his hand, Draco turned his attention to Pippa, brows furrowing. “I don't remember you.” he said, bluntly, though at least his lips had not pulled into that distasteful frown she recalled him wearing so much at school. “You're not that much younger, we were at Hogwarts together, you certainly weren't in Slytherin though...Gryffindor?” At that his lips turned up slightly with a sneer.

            “Ravenclaw.” Pippa replied, now feeling the ill-ease of being the focus of attention.

            Having not yet been introduce, Astoria moved in and offered her hands to Pippa. “I remember you.” As the other non-family of the group, her presence seemed to put Pippa at a bit of ease. “From the library. I spent a lot of my time there as well.” Her smile was genuine and warm, and Pippa was grateful for it.

            Now that introductions were out of the way, the mood relaxed some and the conversations turned to the current events of the Wizarding world.  Pippa had taken a seat with Astoria, and they were busily conversing about their final years, the horribleness of N.E.W.T.s and in more hushed tones, the trials and tribulations of their relationships.

            “Oh! I remember you now.” Draco said at a break in the conversation he had been listening to, but not actively participating in, between his father and Severus. “You've changed a lot though. You aren't fat anymore.” His choice of words was cruel, but the expression on his face didn't suggest he meant it that way.

            Pippa flushed red with embarrassment and Astoria looked mortified. She had just finished telling her new friend how much her fiancé had changed since school.

            Severus pulled his attention from what Lucius had been saying, to shoot a fierce glare at the young wizard. “I had assured Pippa that recent events might have taught you some humility, Draco.” His tone was positively glacial. “I see, however, that is not the case.  Perhaps it would be best if we leave.”      

Draco flinched at the tone of Severus' voice, but it was Astoria who spoke next. “Apologize, Draco. Your rudeness does us all an injustice. Such treatment of your parents’ guest. Shame. She'll think you were raised without any manners at all. Not to mention you've completely embarrassed me. What she must think of a witch who would agree to marry such a brute.” As she was sitting right next to Pippa still, she placed her hand on hers in a show of solidarity.

            Feeling that seeing Draco being scolded by his fiancé was far better and more rewarding than any apology he could come up with, Pippa was invigorated. She took a deep breath and said, “No please, Severus. I'd like to stay. If only to talk more with Astoria and compliment her on her skillful dressing down of her fiancé.”

            Draco's cheeks flushed, but he held up his hands in surrender. “Astoria is right.” He relented. “I should have chosen my words better. I honestly did not mean to cause harm. I am not the...” and he looked to his future wife, as if she had made him commit the line to memory, “...the horrible bullying git that I was at Hogwarts.”

            Severus' expression retained a hint of annoyance, but he nodded to Pippa, letting her decide in the matter. Conversation turned back to more pleasant subjects once again, though this time Draco joined the two witches.  He caused Pippa to once again flush bright red with embarrassment though this time due to his questions about how she managed to win Snape's affections.  While it made her uncomfortable, it was a different sort than before and she didn't completely mind it. At least he wasn't screaming at her about it like Edward had. In fact, the two seemed quite impressed and genuinely interested. 

            She shouldn't have been surprised, she had loved Flitwick like a dear old uncle, surely it had to be no different in Slytherin. Glossing over the more embarrassing details, she gave the very basic gist of her determination, adding when she was done, “He said it was very Slytherin of me.” Astoria clapped her hands, laughing softly. Draco gave an appreciative nod and glanced over at his old head of house. His look was very much a 'you sly old dog' sort of expression.

            After not too long, they moved to the dining room. Severus helped Pippa settle into her seat at the long table and then took one across from her.  Pleasant, yet vague conversations continued across the table.   When it turned to events of the more recent past, Lucius finally asked the question that had been pricking at the back of his mind. 

            “Severus, if you don't mind me asking, just how much does she know?” It was clear that he meant of darker things that transpired in the past.

            “All of it. That is, anything to do with my involvement. You would have come up, of course, as our stories are all deeply intertwined.  Though, I think I may have left out that we'd be dining at the very same table the Dark Lord once held court.” A shudder moved like a wave around the table and Pippa nearly spat out her mouthful of food, looking peaky around the edges now.

            “I should be furious with your deception for all those years.” Lucius said in a rather offhanded manner. “But, having reflected on it in great length, I have concluded that had you not been working against him all that time, you may not have taken that vow and not protected Draco like you did.  I do believe, in fact, we owe you a great debt.”

Narcissa nodded emphatically in agreement with her husband’s words. Draco, however, looked a little peaky at the mention of it. It was not a subject he was keen to be reminded of.

            Pippa had stopped eating at the mention of Voldemort and was about to resume, when Lucius’ words struck her. Maybe he had invited them there for revenge, and perhaps the food at been poisoned. She pushed the plate away, her appetite now completely gone.

            “It was a regrettable situation. One where there could be no truly optimal outcome.” Severus intoned softly.  His thoughts went to Dumbledore, he still very much missed the old wizard.  So much had been left unsaid between them. The silence hung heavily in the room for a long time after that.

            It was Narcissa that bravely broke the silence, looking to Pippa. “Have you decided what you will do next, Pippa? A position with the Ministry, Hogwarts? Will you be getting a place in Hogsmeade so you can be closer when Severus returns in the fall? Any wedding plans?”

            Her rapid succession of questions nearly bowled Pippa over, and Severus came to her aid once again. “Narcissa, please.” he said with a slight smile, bemused that the older witch had managed to contain her questions this long. 

            Grateful that they weren't talking about Voldemort anymore at least, she tried her best to answer the questions, “We haven't really made any plans yet. I only just received my N.E.W.T.s, but I am ashamed to say I am feeling a bit lost at deciding on a magical vocation.  I was entertaining the idea of taking an assistance position at Hogwarts’s library, to buy me time to explore the future and stay close to Severus.”

            “You'll not want to let it get around school that you're a couple.” Draco interjected. “If the students get wind of it, they might start to think you as more human. You'd lose your edge.” he continued with a broad smile. “I daresay it might even quash that old vampire rumour.” Astoria added.

            “I don't know.” Pippa said with a thoughtful _hmmm_ , “Vampires have thralls.”

            “If only they knew it was the other way around, she won't let me out of her sight.” He teased lightly. “Keeps me chained up in the basement.”

            “Severus!” She said, looking mortified. “You take that back. Though it is far more inventive than the love potion theory of my brother's.”  She could see Draco mulling over her last name, as if trying to remember a boy with the same surname.

            “Edward Courtland?” He asked, suppressing a look of distaste.

            Pippa nodded, “And don't feel the need to censure yourself there. We're currently on the outs.

            “Then I'm sure I don't need to say anything at all and risk the wraith of my fiancé again.” He said with a slight grin.

            “If he could see me now, I think he would, he would...” she found her words failing her for once.

            “I believe the Muggle term, 'Have a cow', is fitting.” Severus injected crisply.

            Everyone laughed and the rest of the evening progressed without incident.


	3. Family Dinner

            Preparing for dinner with her parents was a much less taxing affair. She still wanted to look her best, but only to make the impression that she was happy. She had let Severus work in his basement laboratory for as long as she dared before disturbing him to get ready. Again, no effort was made to intervene in his wardrobe choices. Her outfit was decided more casual, grey pants and a dark blue blouse. Her hair was casual as well, a loose waterfall braid accented with gold ribbons.

            Rather than draw attention by apparating into a Muggle neighbourhood they opted to use the floo network this time.  It was her father that hurried into the den to greet them when they arrived.

            "Pip-pop!" Oh, dear, you are a sight for sore eyes." he grabbed his daughter up in a big hug. "We've missed you so much." Breaking off the hug reluctantly, he turned his attention to the striking man beside his daughter. "And you must be the Mr. Snape I've heard so much of.  My Pippa speaks very highly of you, nothing but good things to say." He grabbed Severus' hand and shook it furiously, "Jonathan Courtland, so good to make your acquaintance. Do call me Jon though, no need for formalities here."

            "Dad, slow down." She said with a bit of an embarrassing laugh.

            Sounding almost rehearsed, but not insincere, Snape offered, "You have a lovely home."

            The Courtland's den was a simple room with floral wallpaper, family pictures decorating the walls and several bookcases. The books contained on the shelves were a mix of Magical and Muggle alike.  The antique looking coffee table in the middle of the room contained a mix of more books: A History of Magic, The Iliad, The Decline of Pagan Magic and Dante's Inferno. Each of the little tables by the chairs and couch had a book upon them as well.

            "Thank you, Severus." Her mother said as she entered the room. "It is good to see you. What has it been? At least twenty years."

            "Something like that." He murmured in response. His tone was slightly guarded, but not dry and rigid like it had been at the Malfoys'.

            There was a short awkward silence for a moment as all four of them just stood there, waiting, watching each other. The only sound was the ticking of the clock in the hall and the knives in the kitchen chopping away magically.

            Pippa, remembering she hadn't properly greeted her mother, moved to give her a hug. "Thanks for having us over, and for timing it...appropriately." she said softly.

            "You're looking well, dear." She said as they broke off the hug. "Co-habitation seems to agree with you."  
            "Mom, please don't embarrass me." she pleaded weakly.

            "What? Why would that be embarrassing?" her mother was a little clueless when it came to social interactions, it was part of that high IQ, low EQ thing a lot of intellectuals struggled with.

            "Why don't I get us something to drink. Do sit. Relax." Her father offered and stepped out of the room. He was definitely the more social of her parents.

            Pippa took a seat and Severus followed her lead, taking a chair next to hers. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she saw the book on the little table between their armchairs. "I was reading this before I left for school." It was a copy of Cassandra and her Cat Gustavus.

            Her mother took a spot on the floral sofa across from them. "Take it with you. You have enough to read where you are now? You could always borrow whatever you want from here. I know your father really wanted you to try that Muggle book he had mentioned, Jane Eyre, I think it was?"

            The dark haired young witch couldn't help but laugh. "Heaven's no, mum. Severus has loads of books. I'd be a seriously old lady before I finished them all. You'd be very impressed at his collection." She reached out with her hand nearest to him and placed it lightly on his.

            "Yes, that does make sense. I do recall you often had your nose in a book whenever I saw you." her mother replied, looking at Severus though, not her daughter.

            It was his turn to feel like the one under a microscope. And while it had made Pippa nervous, it threatened to make him rather annoyed.  "Contrary to popular belief among many students, then and now, Hogwarts is a school. Children go there to learn. It is not a social gathering." His tone a bit sharper sounding than he had intended.

            "I quite agree." her mother said, her gaze on Severus unfaltering.

            As if sensing this could go down hill rapidly at any time. "Mum, please don't do that, don't look at him that way." Pippa implored softly.

            "What way?"

            "Like a piece of parchment you are trying to decipher."

            "But this is how I always look."

            Her mother was right, "She does kind of." Pippa assured him. "The analogy is probably lost on the both of you, but mum tends to be a little Vulcan."

            "Do you mean the Roman smith or the pointy eared aliens?" her father chimed in with a chuckle as he returned with wine glasses for them all. "My moneys on the latter of course, and to be honest, I’d rather that then be married to a god of fire.  Things can be tumultuous enough around here without throwing that into the mix." He offered glasses to them all.

            Pippa laughed with her father, loving his complete and utter awesomeness.

"The highly intellectual, emotionally challenged aliens, of course."

            "Now dear, she's not challenged, just far too blunt for her own good." His father chided.

            Her mother took a sip of her wine and tried to defend herself, "It is a challenging area to master." she murmured in her defence. "But, I assure you Severus, no offense was meant. I couldn't imagine my daughter picking someone who was anything but an intellectual match."

            This seemed to ease things and Severus leaned back in his chair. "None taken, as you are correct on both counts. I took my studies very seriously, I still do." his tone was fading to a more casual and conversational one.

            Jon Courtland, decided to try his hand at leading the conversation again. "My wife debated whether we should invite my batty old great Aunt Matilda. To help even things out a bit. Give you ally. She's one of your lot, you know..." He said to Severus.

            "A mental patient?" he asked dryly, though his lips betrayed the barest hint of a smile.

            "No, well..." he faltered, seeming a bit thrown by his brusque response. "Slytherin." And without missing a beat. "Go green and silver." and held his arms up in a little bit of a cheering motion with a self-deprecating smile.

            Pippa giggled at her father's attempt. "If she wasn't so out there, it might not have been a bad idea, I'm sure she would have been thrilled.

            Deciding perhaps it might be best to steer things back to Pippa, Severus spoke up, "Pippa received her N.E.W.T.s earlier this week, you should be very proud of her accomplishment."

            "Oh, is that so?" her mother asked, looking a bit hurt, no doubt that her daughter hadn't written her straight away about it.

            "Wonderful, Pip." her father added. "Am I to assume she achieved top marks in your class then?" he asked.

            "Well, yes. But the exams are administered by Ministry officials." Severus explained. "I wasn't aware of her grade until she was." Feeling as if he needed to address the erumpent in the room before it exploded. "While we are all together, there is something I wanted to make clear. While Pippa was under my instruction, nothing untoward happened between us. I was quite clear if she wanted to explore this relationship it must wait until she was graduated."

            "He was nothing but a gentleman." Pippa added with a nod.

            Severus continued, "Despite some opinions, it was she who perused me, not the other way around. While I thought her a bit mad at the time, it was entirely of her own doing, no hexes or potions were involved." He felt it needed to be said, even if Pippa had assured him that was her brother's thinking, not her parents'.

            "The thought hadn't even crossed our minds." Her mother assured them, looking quite truthful.  "We were more concerned about the age difference, but, I suppose with time that will even out."

            "I'll admit it did sound a little bit like Persephone and Hades at the start, but Pippa set us straight.

            The sound of chopping had ceased in the kitchen and her father excused himself to go check on dinner preparations. Her mother continued, "Now that you have your grades, have you given any thought to what comes next?" her mother asked, trying her best not to sound too hopeful.

            "I had thought about applying for an assistant Librarian position at Hogwarts. To give me some time to think."

            Her mother pursed her lips together, showing more than a touch of displeasure.

            "I know what you’re going to say, but I'm weighing my options for now. I don't want into rush into something. If it makes you feel any better, Severus agrees its a waste of my potential."

            "I do?" He said with a degree of surprise. "I don't recall saying anything of the sort."

            "Not out load, but you had almost the identical look mum has when I told you."

            Saved by her father, "Pip, will you give me a hand in the kitchen?" her father called from the other room.

            She seemed worried to leave him alone.

            He nodded and gave her an 'I'll be okay.' look in return.

            "I'll be right back. Play nice."

            Left alone, Louise Courtland decided to keep the subject of conversation on Hogwarts. A nice safe topic.

            "It must me quite different, being back as a teacher? And head of Slytherin house as well. Impressive. You've done well for yourself, Severus."

            "Thank you, and yes, on both accounts."

            "My son tells me you can be more than a bit of a bully." she said bluntly. "I would have thought after the treatment you suffered..."

            "I'm strict." he corrected her. "And if you'll allow me a moment of bluntness as well, your son rarely took his studies very seriously. Highly influenced by a pack of clowns." Speaking of a pack of clowns, since his treatment at school was brought up. "I don't recall you being part of the Marauder's fan club."

            "I don't like to speak ill of the dead, you never know when they're watching, but James Potter was, " she borrowed his phrasing, "More than a bit of a clown, though his antics sometimes went too far. Sirius Black, well, he was more than a little full of himself.  I found it unsettling, the way he looked at the girls sometimes. I was quite partial to Lupin though, I had a crush on him my first few years. I guess I could relate to his bookish nature."

            Severus seemed mildly amused by her assessment.

            As blunt as ever though, she added, "I might not have chased after them, but I certainly never would have given your lot a second look either though. Except maybe Lucius, but just because I envied his hair." She laughed, but it sounded forced, as if trying to make a joke and was not very successful at it. "My apologies, as you've been told I'm rubbish at humour."

            Severus shook his head, "No, it's not completely undeserved." he said, taking another sip of wine.

            "I always liked Lily though. She was so kind, to everyone. Such a tragedy." she added softly.

            Severus did his best to not comment, a lump forming in his throat. He trusted Pippa had not shared that secret with her parents.

            "Yes, she was." He managed, trying his best to sound noncommittal. He was rescued by the return of Pippa and her father. As if sensing he might need one, she bent down and kissed him on the cheek before sitting back down.

            "Dinner will be ready soon. Father just needed a little wand help to speed things along."

            Her mother stood. “All of this talk about the past reminds me, I have an album I wanted to show Pippa. It’s in the attic, I will be right back.” Her mother exited the room.

            Before they could resume their conversation, there was a loud crack of apparation in the living room.

            "Hey, I'm home. Work was slow so they let me leave early." Edward called out. "Hope I didn't miss dinner, something smells amazing." He was dressed in Muggle clothes, but looked like he might still be out of place in an average Muggle home. His clothes were black and had purposeful rips and tears in them. Around his wrist was a glowing bracelet, though from chemicals, not magical means.

            Pippa went as white as a sheet, her hand gripping Severus' arm. "You said he wouldn't be here." she whispered to her father harshly. “Didn’t you tell him to stay away?"

            "He was supposed to be at work, we thought it best not to tell him if he wasn't going to be here." Her father explained.

            As he stepped into the den, Edward's expression changed. "I take that back, it smells like there's something rotten in Denmark..." he said dryly. "Delightful, we have company." he said, his words dripping with sarcasm and his breath baring a hint of alcohol.

            Pippa jumped to her feet. "Don't you start." her blue eyes ablaze already in warning. "Don't you dare ruin this."

            Far from looking worried, Severus looked almost amused. Though he'd never tell her outright, he found Pippa's fiery temper endearing, especially when it was turned on someone rather than him. She was a passionate young witch and he had the utmost faith in her to handle the situation.

            "Moi?" he said in feigned innocence, his hand going to his chest. "Now why would you ever think I would ever be anything but welcoming to a guest in our home. Just because he's the biggest tosser I ever had the misfortune to meet and has likely knocked up my little sister."

            Her father opened his mouth to protest, but Pippa cut him off. "How disgusting! You're an animal, Edward. Just because you’re like a dog with two dicks doesn’t mean everyone else is." her hand went to her pocket, resting on the hilt of her wand. "Apologize and leave."

            "Oh, that's rich, little sister. You're going to draw on me, in our own home? Or what used to be your home, before you shacked up with that...that. Maggot." he went for his own wand.

"You are damned right I will, Eddy. You've gone completely mental over this and I can't trust that you won't do something we’ll all regret." And because she knew it would gall him, she added. "I had dinner at the Malfoy's earlier this week, Draco was a far better host than you're being."

Though he was the object of the family squabble, Severus made no move to join in, nor defend himself. He was a guest, and these weren't his children. Were they in a different setting though, he imagined Edward Courtland would be serving a great deal of detentions for his lack of manners.

"Children, please." her father implored, moving to his feet. Not having a wand, he was forced to use the only tool he had, his words. "Mr. Snape is a guest in our house, and regardless of what past you have with him, Edward, you will behave."

            It took Edward a moment to process his sister’s words. "The MALFOYS!" he yelled, his eyes bulging. He had a mad look on his face, like he might start pulling out his hair out in chunks at any moment. "You...You..." words escaped him. He drew his wand, pointing it at Snape though and invoking the stinging hex. Wild with anger and a drink or two in his system, he was no match for his sister.       

"Protego!" she incanted, and the air in front of she and Severus shimmered for a moment. "Don't you dare."

            "What the devil is going on in here?" Their mother asked as she re-entered the room, a dusty old book in her hands. She looked a bit dishevelled and more than a little confused. "I was just up in the attic looking for this book when I heard such a racket." She stopped, the scene before her sinking in fully. Her children with wands drawn, her husband looking helpless and Severus still sitting, wine glass still in hand looking utterly calm and bemused.

            "Edward Alfred Courtland, you lower your wand immediate. I warned you. I warned you and you gave me your word. You will pull yourself together this instant and go to your room or leave this house. Furthermore, you will apologize to Severus or by Merlin's beard I will put you over my knee!" Her chestnut brown eyes blazing in anger much like her daughters.

            "I'm a grown man, you can't..."

            She cut him off, "If you are going to act like a child while under my roof, I will bloody well treat you like one."

            "There is no way I'm going to..."

            "I beg to differ." Her tone was firm and unyielding.

            "Mum...." he lowered his wand. "Please, anything but..."

            "You should have thought about the consequences before you acted."

            Pippa kept her wand out and raised as all eyes watched the exchange between mother and son.

            With a look of defeat, Edward looked back to Severus. There was still a storm of rage and revulsion behind his eyes though. "I am sorry I drew on you." he managed through gritted teeth and clenched jaw. He didn't think it possible that he could hate the wizard before him anymore than he did.

            Behind him, his mother cleared her throat.

            "I am sorry that I am having such a hard time coming to grips with my sister's...choices."

            Severus simply tipped his head in acknowledgement, "Your sister is an incredibly intelligent witch with an exceptionally big heart. She tells me you were very close, so you already know this, of course. You should trust her." he said calmly and drew himself up to his full height, putting a comforting arm around Pippa.

            The calm tone that he was addressed in, which Edward took for condensation, threatened to put him over the edge again. Unable to speak, he merely nodded to his parents and with a loud crack, apparated out of the house.

            With her brother gone and the confrontation over, Pippa felt her knees weaken and she turned to lean into Severus, burying her face to sob into his chest.

            "I think it might be best that we leave." he said softly to her parents, his other hand coming up to gently stroke their daughter's hair. "Perhaps next time we will have you over instead." he offered.

            Still quite dumbfounded, her father nodded, "Yes, of course. Understandable." He looked at his sobbing daughter, wanting to comfort her as well. "There were so many things I wanted to discuss, but it can wait." he murmured offhandedly, his family now resembling something Shakespeare might have penned.


	4. Aftermath

            He awoke early that morning, his hand sliding across the sheets to the other side of the bed. He didn't find her beside him though and opening his eyes, he saw that he was alone.  They had stayed up late and he had spent the better part of it holding Pippa close and wiping away her tears. He had been foolish to think the dinner would go without incident.  The unfortunate event had brought them even closer though, her need for comfort bringing out previously untapped emotional depth in him.

            Stretching and rubbing his eyes, he rose from the bed and got dressed. He found her downstairs, laying curled up on the couch, eating the left-over ice cream he had fetched for her the night before. Between spoonful’s she picked up her quill, writing a letter.

            "You're up early." he commented, hovering over her. He caressed her hair lightly, his hand moving to cup her cheek affectionately.

            "Couldn't sleep." she murmured, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes. "And the mint chip was calling to me." she added with a weak smile.

            Sensing there was more, he said, "I told you last night, there is no need to apologize for your brother. You have no control over his actions, you did nothing wrong."

            "He was so awful to you."

            "My darling, I have far thicker skin than you brother can pierce. With words, or his sloppy wand skills.

            "He was just so crass, so vulgar." she crinkled her nose up at the thought of it.

            "Yes, he was. But there is no need for us to rehash it." And to change the subject, he asked, "Who are you writing to?" He ran his finger tips lightly across her cheek again and then moved to join her on the couch, sliding her feet into his lap.

            She gave him a weak smile, nuzzling his hand affectionately before he drew away. "I just finished one to mum, now I'm answering one from Astoria. She was telling me about this dreadful wedding dress that Narcissa wants her to wear. It was her great-great-grandmother's or something like that.

            He chuckled softly, "You'll be relieved to know that I have no such family heirlooms." His hands moved to her bare feet, rubbing them gently.

            "Thank Merlin for that." She gave him a genuine smile, his words lightening her mood considerably. I’m enjoying corresponding with her. You were right, she's not at all a pure-blood fanatic like her in-laws to be. She's awfully curious about you and I as well." A playful smile played on her lips. "I mean, we talk about witch things. Right. Just witch things." she teased him.

            "Touché." he gave her foot a little squeeze. "I would rather you didn't say too much though, as I am sure it will get back to the Malfoys'."

            She nodded, "Of course, I'm being discreet. I know how much you value your privacy." She couldn't help suppress a giggle, thinking back to her boldness at school. "You must have thought I was so wicked at school."

            "I do believe I made that point, several times, but you wouldn't listen."

            "At least you know I can be discreet, and keep a secret." she replied.

            "Mmhmm." he murmured, "Yes, it would appear. No owls from Hogwarts telling me not to return."

            "Speaking of school, did we want to tempt fate and still attend the dedication? I'm sure my brother will be there, he was in the D.A. Though, I think I still have his galleon somewhere. Not to mention, Potter, Granger and all of the Wesley’s'. All of them with their own issues with you...and I don't want to dredge up any painful memories for you, either."

            He mulled over his words carefully and then explained. "Again, nothing I can't handle. Circumstances are quite different now. I did my part. As for your misguided brother, that depends entirely on him. Though, I would make one request. If he decides to put a toe out of line again, I ask that you allow me to handle it. I'd rather not be seen as needing you to fight my battles for me."

            "I will try to contain myself. I hope that with the others there though, he won't be a problem. If they treat you with respect, he will be forced to as well. He's really always been a bit of a follower."


	5. Back to Hogwarts

              Severus and Pippa used the floo network from home to his office for the unveiling. With Voldemort gone, and classes not in session, travel restrictions in and out of the school were laxer. It gave her a little thrill to be entering through Severus' office and not the front gates.     They didn’t linger long, having given themselves enough time to get through the castle and to the grounds outside. A small crowd had already formed by the time they made their entrance together.  Pippa scanned the assembled faces, but didn’t see her brother. It was mostly older witches and wizards from the Ministry, the school's board of governors and the like. There was a crowd of unmistakable redheads as well, which was soon joined by Harry and Hermione.   Before long the crowd filled out, joined by the rest of the young DA members.  Those that remained of the Order seemed to gather in small groups within the crowd.

            She found Severus' expression unreadable, but decided for the moment, it was best to leave it be. After a short while, the crowd formed up, Ministry officials calling attention towards the front. Kingsley Shacklebolt started the ceremony off with a moving speak about loss, triumph and never letting evil rest. It was touching, and she very much wanted to lean in against Severus for comfort.

            After a few more speeches, the statue was unveiled. It was a giant work of granite depicting all the races that had fought to defend Hogwarts in May of 1998.  Everything from a giant, to the smallest of house elves were included. An honour guard from the Ministry shot sparks of every colour from their wands as Harry Potter read the names of those who had fallen in battle.  There was barely a dry eye in the crowd by the time he was done. Severus was still wearing his mask of cold detachment. Outwardly at least, he seemed unmoved.

            “You alright?”

            “I am fine.” he assured her, his voice was as stiff and unreadable as the expression he wore. When she made a little sound that said she thought otherwise, he looked down at her and forced a small smile. “I'm fine.” with more sincerity.

            There was a small reception afterwards and as the crowd dispersed around them to mingle, Pippa caught sight of her brother. He was hovering and fluttering about Harry, Ron and a few other wizards his age. His eye caught hers and she saw Edward lean in and whisper something into Ron's ear. His ginger brows shot up so far in surprise they almost flew off his forehead. Ron, in turn, whispered to Harry, who's expression was one of surprise, but not nearly as dramatic, more curious.

            She sighed deeply.  “Edward's at it.”

            “Don't trouble yourself over him. The more horrible his story, the less people will be inclined to believe him.  Why don't you see if any of your friends are here? I need a word with Minerva.”

            For a moment, she was a little annoyed that he would abandon her with the wolves circling. Wanting to find a crowd to hide in, she started to move away from where her brother was. She didn't get a chance to get very far and was descended upon by Ron and then Harry. Her brother, fixed her with a dark stare and managed to slip off into the crowd. The look made her more than a little nervous.

            Harry and Ron each held out their hand and made introductions. “Oh, I know who you are.” Pippa said with a smile. “The Boy that Lived...and became a man.” she added before turning to Ron, at a loss. Had he ever had a nickname or title?

            “Hey, I did stuff too. Why did I never get a catchy nickname?” Ron protested.

            “You had plenty of nicknames.” Harry said with a grin.  She hadn't seen him since her second year, at least not up close and in person. He looked so much older, like an actual adult.

            “Git doesn't count.” The ginger wizard protested again and without skipping a beat, refocused on Pippa and asked, “So you're here with Snape then?”            He did his best to sound casual.

            Pippa quickly debated how to respond and not knowing what her brother had said to them, lied. “No, we just arrived at the same time.” She felt horrible for lying, and angry at her brother for forcing her to.

            “No really, I heard you too have been snogging it up at his place.”

            “I think what Ron is trying to say, without any degree of tact is, we heard...”

            Pippa sighed. “My brother is a big mouthed git who likes to stir up trouble.”

            “Sorry, I'm just not seeing it. Snogging Snape?” Ron seemed inclined to believe Edward over her apparently, making a disgusted face.

            “Ronald Weasley!” A sharp female voice came from behind them. Hermione had apparently been listening to at least part of their conversation. “Leave the poor girl alone.” she added, glaring at her husband. “Spreading rumours like that. You're no better than that insect Rita Skeeter, and you know what happened to her. Would you like me to start telling tales about what happened the night before last?” she fixed him with a pointed look.

            Ron's whole faced flushed and he was rendered speechless.  Harry was greatly amused, poking at his friend teasingly. That is until Ginny stepped from behind Hermione, giving him a look of her own.

            “See, not very nice, is it?” She shooed him off like he was a troublesome child and then linked her arm in Pippa's and started to walk away with her. “They can be so horrible at times; I swear it's like being back in first year. They have all the tact and manner of trolls.” Hermione was everything that Pippa wished she could be, brilliant, brave, loyal and kind. 

            “Listen, if what your brother is telling people is true...” she said softly, acting like that had been old friends forever.

            “What did he say?” Pippa asked.

            “Not much, really. Just that you're totally in love with Severus and have been at his home since graduation.” The bushy haired witch explained.

            Pippa gave a derisive snort. “That's a departure from his love potion theory at least.” feeling that she could trust Hermione, she explained. “I suppose it is true though. I have been staying with him.”

            Hermione nodded, offering, “He's a good man.”

            “But, I thought he was awful to you.”

            She shrugged, “A little, but I'll admit the three of us were always in trouble. Some of it for good, some of it...well...we thought we knew a lot more than we did.  I'm not sure how it all started, but Harry and Ron were always so sure that whatever was going wrong, Severus was at the root of it. “

            Pippa hadn't realized it at first, but Hermione had been steering her towards where Severus and Minerva were talking, as if delivering her back to safety.

            “My point is, he deserves happiness as much as anyone else. But, I don't need to tell you that, do I?   He's been through just as much as the rest of us, more-so in some ways.”

            When the pair reached their old professors, Hermione untangled her arm from Pippa's. “Good to see you, Minerva, Severus.” she said politely.

           

            “Ms. Granger.“ Severus replied in greeting. “I trust all is well with you. How are you liking your job at the Ministry?”

            “It is very rewarding. I feel like I'm actually accomplishing something.” she replied and then cast another warm smile in Pippa's direction. “It was lovely to see you again.”

            “And you, Hermione.” Minerva replied, looking favourably at her old student.  “I was about to go say hello to Molly and Arthur, care to join me?”

            Pippa couldn't help but feel an immense kinship towards the other young witch, “You too, and thanks again for rescuing me.”

            Minerva paused, speaking to Pippa now, “I will expect an owl from you first thing this week. Severus will explain.”

            After Minerva and Hermione left, Severus asked, “Rescued you?”

            “From Ron and Harry, though Ron mostly. Apparently, my brother, well...you can imagine.” She looked down at her shoes, more than a little ashamed. “They started quizzing me about us, in a most unpleasant way. I... I’m afraid I lied about us. Hermione told them off and steered me away from them. She was far more supportive and understanding.”

            He reached out with his hand, placing it under her chin to lift her face back up towards his. “There was no need to lie, but I can understand how you would have seen that as your only option in an unpleasant situation.”

            “I was trying to do damage control. You wanted to keep things private.” she explained.

            “Well, yes, but as you keep insisting, I'm a changed man. Perhaps I should do better with letting some things go.” he said softly, his other hand going to brush some wayward strands of hair from her face.

            “Excuse me. Severus, a word?” Harry had appeared beside them, his gaze on the ground, not wanting to intrude on their personal moment.

            “Potter. Belated congratulations on your nuptials.” Severus said, his hands withdrawing from Pippa's face as he turned to face him. There was no malice in his tone. Being free of Voldemort, being cleared of all charges and having a near death experience had done wonders for his disposition towards The Boy Who Lived. Some parts of their past might never be put right, but at least Harry knew The Truth. In killing Voldemort, he had gotten the final revenge that Severus was unable to exact himself.   He no longer saw James when he looked at him, was no longer filled with hatred. All he saw was the brave young man that had killed Voldemort, the monster that had taken away his Lily.

            “Thanks” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck, subconsciously. “I wanted to say hello, and apologize if we were out of line earlier.” He said, nodding at Pippa.  “And, uh...” he seemed extremely uncomfortable, “...if you've found happiness, then I'm glad for it.”

            Harry's uncomfortableness was contagious, as Pippa was blushing now too, tucking loose strands of hair back behind her ears. “My brother is a git, but he worships you and Ron and thinks you can do no wrong. He just can't get past all the old house school rivalry stuff.  If you could, maybe try to talk to him. Maybe tell him Slytherin-Bashing went out of style a couple years back. He might listen to you.”

            “I can try.” Harry offered.  “I promised Ginny we'd go for a walk around the lake before we left. I'll see you later.” The young wizard didn't seem inclined to linger for small talk.

            “Bye Harry.” Pippa said.

            “Good bye, Potter.” Severus added. He watched him depart and then turned back to Pippa, “We should head into Hogsmeade before returning home. I'd like to see what accommodations are available.”

            “Are we staying over night?” she asked curiously.

            “No, for the upcoming school year. I spoke with Minerva, and she is inclined to have you come on for the year and work in the library. Just for one year though, I don't want you to put down roots and wake up ten years from now only a librarian.”

            “Would that be so bad?”

            “For some, no, for you, yes.” it was clear he was not going to let her dither away when she could accomplish much more.

            “Maybe I would just be biding my time until the Defence teaching position comes up again.” her eyes glinted in an impish manner. It was a new look for her. “You know, just some of that Slytherin duplicity you love so much.”

            Without word or wand, he conjured a slim hardcover notebook into his hand and gave her a playful rap, not on the head this time, but on the rump.  “On the other hand, we could always look at cottages later.” He leaned in to whisper, so close that his lips brushed her ear lightly, “I do believe I have something I need to show you in my office.”

            She quirked a brow, confused for a moment and then giggled, “Sev-er-us!”


	6. Schrodinger's Patronus

            Muggles go to the movies, or a fancy restaurant, but what do witches and wizards do for a date night? Easy, they learn new spells.

            It had started off as part of a ritual in familiarity. She took comfort in their old dynamic, a solid foundation to stand on while new roles were explored.  Classes had formally ended on a Tuesday, but by Saturday she was finding her brain in need of more strenuous exercise than reading.  Their Saturday Night lesson had become part of a greater ritual, like Sunday Roast.   Pippa would grab Muggle take-out while Severus made room in his laboratory for practice. The conversation this Saturday night during supper revolved around the impending end of the summer.  She had sent her letter of acceptance for the library post to Minerva and they had picked a small cottage out in Hogsmeade.  The rest of the details still needed to be finalized. Time was running out, she had to pack, see her parents, she even wanted to cram in another visit with Astoria and Draco before the term resumed. Suddenly, spending a ninth Saturday on a spell she still could not preform seemed like a waste of time.

            The Saturday night lessons hadn’t gone so well in the past. One night she had been so frustrated with the entire ordeal that she slept on the couch – alone. She had raised her voice at him, telling him to stop ‘Wizardsplaining’ things to her.  She loathed to give up, knowing that in time she would eventually get it, it frustrated her to no end.

            For the twentieth time that night, she incanted “Expecto Patronum”, and for the twentieth time she produced only the faintest wisp of silver vapour, and for the twenty-first time he told her to concentrate harder.

            “Severus. Dear.” She let a bit of her frustration leak out in her tone. “I have no end of happy memories; I’ve tried them all. I have nearly two months of images to draw on.”

            “It’s a very difficult spell, but if you focus and concentrate it will work.” He said with far more confidence than she felt she deserved now.

            “We might have to consider it’s not going to work because I’m just not scared. What’s left to fear. The dementors have scattered and unless you’re planning a secret trip to the Caribbean for us then Lethifolds aren’t going to be an issue either.”

            He quirked a brow, looking impressed. “I don’t recall teaching you that, and you certainly didn’t learn it from Umbridge.” His nostrils flare in disgust at the mention of the name. “Weasley then?” he asked curiously.

            Bill Weasley had left his job at Gringots to take over the Defence Against the Dark Arts job soon after the school reopened after the end of the last Wizarding War. He was young and cool, his scars only making him look more the part. With the curse on the position lifted, he was free to take the job without harm. The Board of Governors had wanted an Order member to take over the important position, at least for the time being.

            She shook her head. “Research.” She explained, still looking mildly frustrated. “I wanted to know if there could be any other reason that was blocking me from performing it.”

            Severus knew she had it in her to perform the spell and he didn’t share in her frustration. It was a difficult spell. Harping at her wasn’t going to produce any different sort of results. She had the theory down pat, it was just a failure somewhere in execution.  “Do I need to find us a boggart?”

            “No, maybe it would help if saw you cast it.” She offered weakly, “Maybe I’m missing something in the physical execution.” She offered, grasping at straws.

            It was the very thing he hadn’t wanted to do to assist in her learning the spell, and one of the reasons he selfishly denied her request at first. His Patronus was such a personal thing to him. Of course, she knew that the witch from his past was Lily Potter, but how would she take it knowing that they shared the same Patronus. Would it upset her? And, what if it had changed? It would mean letting go of the one connection he had left.  He had run out of excuses not to cast the spell for her.

            He leaned back against the workbench, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’ve been reluctant to cast the spell for you because I didn’t want to upset you.” He explained.

            “Upset me? Why would it upset me?”

            He set his wand down and walked over to her, placing his hands on her upper arms, looking deep into her eyes, “Mine has always taken the form of a doe. That was Lily Potter’s Patronus as well.” He explained gently. “I was afraid it would upset you and ruin your concentration.” He paused for a moment to choose his words perfectly, “Part of me had worried it might have changed, while the other part, that it might not have.” The conflict between the past and the present.

            “They can change?” She asked, that seeming to be the big take away from his admission.

            “Yes. The form your Patronus takes is a very personal thing. Some wizards believe it is written on your heart and usually connected to a deep or traumatic event.  I was afraid if it was no longer a doe that it would mean that connection to her was somehow diminished. Gone forever.” He sighed deeply, loathe to have the conversation, but the situation dictated it was time. “You have to understand, it is very hard for me to separate my life, what I’ve done, every action I’ve taken, from that love for Lily. It is, it would be, difficult to let go.” This was more in depth than he had explained Lily to her before.

            “But if it has changed, that means...” she said very softly. Pippa was a bit taken aback. She had thought Severus loved Lily, made a horrible mistake and had a hand in their betrayal to the Dark Lord, which resulted in her death. That while he loathed Harry’s dad, he had looked over Harry all this time, out of love and duty to her memory. He had never discussed it with such intensity before. He made it sound like so much more than what she had imagined. She didn’t quite know what to make of it.

            For him, it was bittersweet. Selfishly, he thought he could have them both. His love for Lily tucked away in a secret corner of his heart, a place for her to exist for all time, for only him. That those feelings could coexist with his burgeoning ones for Pippa. “It is a bittersweet prospect. Essentially, to love you would be to lose Lily.” He took a deep breath, quiet now.

            “I understand. I mean, I get that it is a very deep connection, and maybe because I’ve been rubbish at being able to cast one of my own I’m not really understanding at all.”  She shook her head, “Maybe, no, I guess I don’t get it.” She took a deep breath as well, it was a weighty subject, one that had sort of just been sprung on her. Thoughtfully, she continued, “I’m not asking you to forget about her, or in anyway diminish her memory.”

            He pulled her close in a hug, not wanting her to see his dark eyes mist up. He was touched by her words.

            Her eyes were welling up as well. “I would never think you didn’t care about me, just because of your Patronus. I have everyday with you, every night. I might not want a picture of her hanging over the bed, but in the sitting room, maybe?

            He nodded, feeling as if he understood what she meant. “Why don’t we set aside the lesson for now, it’s late.”

            “Dad would love this story.” She said softly, “It’s so heartbreaking.”


	7. Packing. Again.

            The latter part of the summer had passed far too quickly for Pippa’s liking. The end of August was almost upon them. September first was only around the corner, laying in wait to burst the bubble of her summer alone with Severus. Preparing the house for their departure had helped to put the unhappy thought out of her head, but only just barely. The entire house had been scrubbed from top to bottom, furniture covered and all the books placed back on their shelves in order.

            She had been in the process of finishing off the last few items on her list when an owl arrived from her parents. Brushing herself off, she read it over quickly and then went to the basement stairs. Severus had been busy most of the day closing up his laboratory, locking away anything dangerous and disposing of anything that wouldn’t keep.

            “Hon. My parents want to bring my trunk over in person and say good-bye. Do you mind?” she called down the stairs, knowing her voice would carry past the heavy, protective door.

            “I’ll be right up.” He replied. “Almost finished.”

            She went to put the kettle on, deciding now was as good a time as any to take a break. After a few minutes, there was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and the heavy door being bolted shut.

            “You don’t need to ask.  This is your home now too.” He told her as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink.   He had a faint hint of something acidic about him, as if he had spilled the contents of one of his foul jars of gunk on himself.

            She did feel at home here, but neither of them had been very good at the shift from ‘his house’ or ‘his books’ or even ‘his bed’, to ‘their home’, ‘their things’ and ‘their bed’.  It was a subtle thing, but the distinction was still here, even if it was subconscious on both their parts.

            “I’ll tell them to come around after supper. I’m sure they wont stay long. At least, I hope not. The kitchen is empty and everything is put away.” She looked like she was about to start fretting.

            Finished drying off his hands, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. “They’re just dropping off your trunk. There is no reason for them to stay long, stop worrying. You won’t need to entertain.” He tilted his head down to hers, pressing his forehead to hers, “And then, my dear, you won’t have an excuse to not be packing.”

 

* * *

 

             The Courtlands arrived a little past eight that evening. It was Severus that answered the door when they arrived, as Pippa was in the kitchen fussing with the kettle again. Thankfully her parents had been over for a meal before, so they had seen the house in better shape. She hurried out of the kitchen at the sound of the door, wringing her hands nervously nonetheless.

            It came as a complete surprise to both when Edward stepped out behind her parents, holding her old school trunk.

            “Eddy?” Pippa asked in a curious, yet guarded tone.

            “Hey, sis. Dad didn’t want to put out his back.” He explained as he set the trunk down by the door.

            “That’s silly. Mom break her wand?” She asks, stealing a glance at Severus to gauge how he felt about their third, surprise guest.  He had effortlessly slipped on that detached expression he wore so well.

            “Okay, you got me. I wanted to say bye too.” He said, running his hands up and down his arms listlessly.

            She gave him a warning look before turning to her parents to hug them each in turn. Waiting for her to be done, Severus had gestured for everyone to step into the room and take a seat. He seemed intent on keeping an eye on the young man though, his dark eyes moving to him periodically, as if waiting to catch him ready to perpetrate some underhanded act.  Her father seemed extra anxious, no doubt to finish the conversation he had started when they were over last time. 

            “I should knock you on your arse for that dirty work of yours at the dedication. Embarrassed the hell out of me. Again.” She murmured to her brother as they went to sit on the old couch.

            “Yeah, about that, I’m sorry.”

            Pippa wanted more than anything to believe he was being sincere. She missed her brother very much and desperately wanted him back in her life. The price he had placed on their relationship was too high though.

            “Harry told me I should back off. So, this is me, backing off.” He explained weakly, running his fingers through his short hair.

            “Don’t forget to give your sister our gift.” Her mother said from the other side of the room, where Jonathan was doing his best to verbally monopolize Severus.  He was working so hard to categorize Severus into one of the old character archetypes from his myths and stories.  From the snippets Pippa could make out, he required more data before drawing a conclusion.

            Still not quite sure of her brother’s motives, she felt she could at least trust in her parents, and accepted the small wrapped package from Edward.

            Somehow Severus managed to disentangle himself from Jonathan’s conversation and made his way over to sit on the arm of the sofa, next to Pippa. His expression, while watching Edward, was still wary. He could only imagine what Potter might have said on his behalf, but it did seem to be a rather remarkable shift in demeanour for the young man. Edward had drawn on him last time they had been in the same room, Severus was not soon to forget that. There was, of course, the temptation to delve deeper, to check the young man’s motives. Feeling Pippa might be extremely displeased, he didn’t, for the moment. Instead, he watched Pippa unwrap the small box, which revealed a silver charm bracelet.

            “They’re very popular with the Muggle girls.” Ed explained. “Totally back in fashion now. Or so I was told. I was able to find you an eagle charm, and dad picked up a book one while he was away.”

            “I love it. It’s beautiful.” She said, all smiles and then hugged her brother, giving him a tight squeeze. She was so glad for their fight to be over. She then hugged her parents and showed the bracelet to Severus.            

             He regarded it like something that would bite you if you gave it half a chance. He might have stopped himself from magically peeling back the layers of Edward’s mind, but the bracelet was another matter. A mental note was made to run a full spectrum of magical tests on it later. Cursed items quite often took the form of jewellery. Sure, it was in a small blue box from a chain shop, but that didn’t mean it was its original point of origin, or it hadn’t been tampered with.  He hadn’t lasted all that time as a double agent for Dumbledore by not being suspicious or ignoring his gut.

             Jonathan quickly resumed his monopoly of the conversation. He seemed completely enthralled with Severus in a detached sort of studious way. He found the enigmatic loner, turned death eater, turned double agent to be a fascinating study. Severus seemed content to allow Jonathan’s questions, if they didn’t go too deep.

           “I'll eat my hat if she's ready to get packed.” Jonathan finally said with a small grin.

           “Your hat is quite safe then.” Severus noted.

           “I never understood how someone who is so determined to be organized and efficient would loathe packing so much.” her mother offered.

          “She's just lazy.” her brother chimed in, rolling his shoulders.

          They stayed for about an hour, making tentative plans to visit once the pair was settled into their lodgings in Hogsmeade. After they left, Pippa took up the box that still contained the bracelet and took it out, to put it on.

          “I wouldn't do that just yet.” Severus said, “Let me look it over first, please.”

          “What, this? Why?”

           “Let's just say, I'm not wholly convinced of your brother's change of heart. Didn't you find he was, unsettled? I thought he might be hiding something. I didn't use Legilimency on him, I thought it would upset you, but please let me look over the bracelet. It will give me peace of mind.”

           "You thought right. Severus, you're not a secret double agent anymore. Sometimes a bracelet is just a bracelet. There aren't villains lurking in every shadow.  Eddy's come around, I knew he would eventually, and I'm glad to have him back in my life. Please don't ruin this with your suspicions.”

          He frowned, “I didn't get through what I did by ignoring my instincts, and I'm telling you, your brother is hiding something.”

         “Its from my parents as well, I don't think my mum would be outwitted by Eddy.” she said in protest.

         “But.” He replied in equal protest.

         “Just leave it be.” she told him.

         He would leave it be, of course, for now he dropped the matter. “You should pack.” his tone belied mild annoyance.

         “I know. I know.”

        It wasn't the best note to start the next chapter of their life together on.

 

* * *

 

        While Severus loathed to admit it, he was capable of mistakes and his gut wasn't infallible. Edward had been showing sighs of deceit and anxiety, and Severus thought he was reading these cues as if they were emblazoned on neon signs.  He had checked the bracelet after Pippa had gone to sleep, and he had in fact been wrong. Feeling a twinge of guilt, and the bracelet serving as a reminder he had not gotten her a Christmas nor graduation gift, he planned to set that right the next day.

        He awoke very early and set out to Diagon Alley first thing. The place was a buzz with students and their families getting last minute items for school. He drew no end of stares and looks. His reputation demanded it.

       The shop keeper at Magical Menagerie tried to sell him a bat, a large tarantula and even a raven before relinquishing a tiny black bundle of feline fur into his care.  She had made mention of always wanting a pet while she was at Hogwarts, but felt with her intense studies she couldn’t have cared for one properly. He hoped she would forgive him for the night before and that the kitten would bring her comfort while they were apart.


End file.
